The Greatest Good
by saxwarrior
Summary: Submitted for Round 7 of The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. Nicholas Flamel helps Albus confront both Grindelwald and his feelings.


Round 7 of The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition

Prompt: Sinking Ships- sinking Dumbledore/Grindelwald with Nicholas Flamel

Additional Prompt: Counting Backwards

The Greatest Sorcerer in the World

This is not a love story.

This is the story of a man who was given no choice but to force himself to stop loving someone for the greater good.

This is the story of a man who threw away everything he believed because he saw how dangerous it was to the people around him.

This is the story of a man who was brave enough to admit he was wrong and braver still to do something about it.

One day, Albus Dumbledore would be called the greatest sorcerer in the world, but before then, he was only a man.

...

Albus's limbs were moving slowly, as if he were trying to force his way through thick air. His wand was shooting jinxes he didn't recognize, spells he wasn't calling for. A movement in his peripherals caught his attention. Turning toward this sudden new threat, Albus cast a curse without thinking.

He tried to scream as the jet of light hit Arianna in the chest, illuminating her terrified expression.

As she fell forward, already dead, Albus looked up and saw them both. Gellert and Aberforth were both standing over her body with their wands away. It had been Albus's jinx that killed her. He tried to scream, but no sound came out.

"Albus!" said Aberforth. "Albus!"

Albus woke with a start, covered in a cold sweat. He was asleep in his bedroom at Hogwarts. He was no longer the young man taking care of his sick sister. He was a professor of Transfiguration, and nearing his fiftieth birthday.

There was a figure standing over him, with one hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake. "Albus, wake up!"

Albus grabbed his glasses and peered at the disrupter of his sleep.

"Nicholas?"

The old (very old, now) man stood over him and smiled. "You were having a nightmare, my old friend."

Nicholas Flamel was over five hundred years old, but hardly looked a day over sixty. Albus sat up in his bed and put his feet on the floor, rubbing his eyes.

Nicholas watched him uneasily. "You were dreaming about Arianna again."

Albus nodded.

Nicholas sat down next to him on the bed.

"Why are you here?" asked Dumbledore.

Nicholas said, "Grindelwald's armies have spread into Italy."

Albus's heartrate accelerated. "Why?"

Nicholas shrugged. "The same reasons as Hungary, Bulgaria, Germany, and all the rest. For power."

Albus stood up and grabbed his wand from the nightstand and started lighting candles. "What's happening in the area?"

Nicholas watched him wordlessly for a moment as Albus moved around the room, avoiding eye contact. "The area is still recovering from the Muggle's war. The Italians fought on the side of the Germans. Many of their own citizens were being abused and tortured. I've never heard of anything like it in all my life, and that is saying something."

Albus ran out of candles to light and stood awkwardly near his desk. "What would you have me do, Nicholas?"

Nicholas didn't back down. "Stop Grindelwald."

Albus wiped his nose and looked away. "I know you're scared," said Nicholas.

"Like hell you do," said Albus.

Nicholas watched his friend wearily. "Albus, what's wrong?"

Albus said nothing but Nicholas did not back down.

"You're still in love with Gellert, aren't you?"

Albus met Nicholas's eye and Nicholas could see the guilt.

"Albus," said Nicholas, "he's killing people. Innocent people. You have to stop him."

"Why me?" asked Albus.

NIcholas stood up and braced his friend by the shoulders. "Because you have the capability of being the greatest sorcerer in the world. I've known you since you were a boy, and I've never seen one with so much magical prowess in my life. And, again, that is saying something."

Albus felt a sense of pride at Nicholas's praise. "What do I do?"

"You need to stop Grindelwald," said Nicholas.

Albus let out a hollow laugh. "And how can I do that while I still feel this way about him?"

Nicholas looked stern. "You can't."

...

It was several days later and Albus found himself in Florence, Italy. He and Nicholas had set out to take down Grindelwald.

They weren't alone. The day before, Albus had found himself knocking on the door of the Hog's Head Inn. It was an awkward encounter- he hadn't spoken to his brother since Arianna's funeral. His nose still hadn't fully recovered. Alberforth had taken some convincing but Nicholas and Albus together convinced him to join them.

They also brought along more of Dumbledore's friends- Alastor Moody, Augusta Longbottom, Dorcas Meadows, and Nicholas's wife, Perenelle. No one except Nicholas and Aberforth knew about Dumbledore's conflicting feelings.

Moody, one of the most promising members of the Auror Department, went ahead into Florence as a scout. The remaining six entered days later, keeping their faces hidden beneath hooded cloaks.

Nicholas led them to the inn where Moody was and knocked twice. Moody admitted them and they all dropped their hoods.

"What news?" asked Nicholas.

"Grindelwald has completely taken over the city," said Moody. "The rat bastard's pretty much exposed the magical world to its citizens. It's his 'For the Greater Good' mantra. Muggles have a curfew, their weapons have been taken."

Albus stood off to the side, watching Moody and Nicholas exchange information. He was feeling quite awkward and out-of-place.

"What can we do?" asked Aberforth. "We're only seven."

Moody raised his wand and pointed it directly at Aberforth's eyes. "Have you ever heard of the magical disease called Spelcalis?"

Aberforth shook his head, his eyes crossed to keep them both on the tip of Moody's wand.

"It's an incredibly rare disease that only affects wizards," Moody said "and it doesn't spread like normal viruses. It is only spread through magic. It turns a single cell in the human body against all the others. It can kill a wizard within hours. If one cell can do all that, then don't you dare tell me that the seven of us can't pull this off."

Moody glared at Aberforth for a second longer, then turned abruptly and pointed his wand at a map on the wall. "The masses of Grindelwald's forces are living in these barracks." His wand illuminated a section of the map near the north wall of the old city. "The prison for Muggle resistance is located just to the west of it."

He moved his wand to illuminate an alley further south, beside the Arno River. "The confiscated Muggle weapons are stored here, in a tunnel under the street. There's entrances from the river and a manhole in the adjacent street."

Moody moved his wand and illuminated the town square. "Grindelwald and his closest followers are in the Palazza della Signoria, on the highest floor, overlooking the historic district- among them, Dmitri Lieder. Lieder has spent several different parts of his life in various wizard prisons for his use of the Imperius Curse. We believe he has most of Grindelwald's supporters under the Imperius."

Albus moved toward the window as Moody talked on. He uttered a small spell and the blinds opened silently. From his view, Dumbledore could see Florence's skyline, the famous dome and tower. Grindelwald was somewhere in that tower, he knew. Making plans for the magical conquest of the rest of Italy.

He knew of course that _he_ was the reason Grindelwald was marching south through Europe rather than expanding north, moving into Great Britain. Albus had been the stronger of the two when they practised their magic together. Albus knew what Moody's plan would inevitably come to. Albus knew he could win. He did not know if he had the heart to.

"Albus," called Nicholas, interrupting Albus's train of thought. "Still with us?"

Albus looked away from the window and at the six people watching him and nodded.

...

Gellert's only regret was that he could not share this memory with Albus. This perfect moment would be preserved forever in his memory. The Muggle citizens of Florence, kneeling before him in the courtyard. He stood at the very top of the tower, his hair and robes magicked into looking as if the wind was blowing through them majestically.

His followers surrounded the courtyard, their wands pointed at the Muggles, forcing them into submission.

"You will not understand this right now or in the days to come," Gellert said in flawless Italian. "But trust me when I say that this is for the greater good."

The Muggles all rose, the wizards controlling them, grinning maliciously.

"Citizens of Florence, you have reached the dawn of a new era! You will be lorded over by me! Grindelwald! And together we shall vanquish death itself!"

The citizens said in deadpan, "All hail Grindelwald."

Gellert smiled. This was for the greater good.

There was a disturbance in the crowd that Grindelwald almost didn't notice. Some of his followers were dropping their wands and shaking their heads as if to clear their vision.

"What is-?" Gellert started to ask, before the wizards waved their wands, lifting the Imperius from the Muggles. The Imperiused wizards had been freed!

"No!" yelled Gellert, starting to step forward, but there was a loud bang like an explosion and something whizzed past Gellert's ear. A Muggle was aiming a Muggle weapon up at him! In one swift motion, Gellert jumped backwards off the top of the tower and smoothly sailed into the window. He landed catlike on a landing of a spiraling stairwell.

The Muggle resistance had been freed from their prison, he realized. And they had reclaimed his weapons. The Imperiused followers had been freed. His mind raced.

Dmitri must be dead- it was the only explanation for the Imperius breaking like that- Gellert knew Dmitri wouldn't betray him. And if Dmitri was dead, then those he trusted most could be too. Hans, Lukas, and Niklas. He was very much alone.

"Dumbledore," he whispered.

He heard the fighting outside- the few wizards who followed him willingly against freed Muggles and wizards alike.

This can't be! he thought aggressively. There could be no denying it. His followers were being overwhelmed. Already he could hear their cries for help- "Grindelwald, save us!"

Gellert pulled his robes tighter and began descending the stairs. There was a man at the bottom, checking the pulse of Dmitri, the Imperior.

Gellert drew the Elder Wand and was about to cast the killing curse without hesitation, but stopped suddenly.

It was Albus's brother.

A single moment of hesitation was all Aberforth needed. He cast a spell and a jet of purple light shot at Gellert like a rocket. Gellert blocked it with ease and waved his wand. Aberforth immediately collapsed, dead asleep.

Gellert kneeled beside Aberforth, checking to see he was unhurt. "Albus already lost one sibling because of me," he said. "I wouldn't take another."

"Heartwarming!" came a voice, and in an instant, Gellert whirled around and shot a spell without thinking. A bright silvery light struck Alastor's face. He fell over, soundlessly.

He'd lost enough time already. Gellert pulled his hood up to cover his face and snuck out the backside of the building.

In the backroad, he could still hear the sounds of the battle just on the other side of the church. Without a moment to lose, he ran down a back alley and to the road overlooking the river.

Just when he thought he was safe, Gellert realized he lost the ability to Apparate. Dumbledore must have cast a charm to prevent his escape.

He started to run toward the bridge, the Ponte Vecchio, that would take him out of the historic district. Suddenly, he was frozen where he stood in mid-run.

Unable to move, Gellert stood there like an unbalanced statue, unable to fall. He heard footsteps behind him, but even his eyes were locked.

Albus Dumbledore appeared in his vision, circling around him from behind. He approached him, reaching out. For a moment Gellert thought Dumbledore was going to try to talk to him, but then he realized Dumbledore was reaching for the Elder Wand.

Focusing intently, Grindelwald turned the binding spell tangible- glowing bright red circles appeared, constricted around his body. They expanded, releasing him, and with a wave of his wand, Grindelwald shot them at Dumbledore like streamers. The force of the spell sent Dumbledore sailing through the air, landing on the stone street with a thump.

Gellert held the Elder Wand high and began forming the words of a curse, when he fell, his feet magically shoved out from underneath them. He landed hard on his side and looked up. Augusta Longbottom was taking on Grindelwald single-handedly. At first, Grindelwald was too shocked to do anything- this dainty young woman actually thought she could take him? In his moment of shock, the witch cast a spell and hit Grindelwald square in the face.

Without waiting for another onslaught, Grindelwald shot toward her like a arrow and seized her around the neck. "You will pay for that, _woman!" _he snarled.

"Get your hands off of her!" yelled Nicholas, and he waved his wand in a massive slashing motion, sending Grindelwald sailing into the river. He caught himself in midair and flew back to the street. He flicked his wand and both Augusta and Nicholas seized up as if every pressure point in their body was being assaulted. "I didn't come this far to lose to you!" he yelled, fanatically.

"Gellert! Leave them!" said Dumbledore, back on his feet now. Grindelwald glared at him and released the two. "Don't get involved!" yelled Dumbledore.

"Oh, but you don't mean that, do you?" said Grindelwald. "You were always terrified of me and mine. That was why you were _so_ attracted to me."

"If that's why you thought I was with you," said Dumbledore quietly. "You're wrong."

Grindelwald shook his head. "No matter. You see this?" He raised the wand. "This is it, Albus. The Elder Wand. I'm unstoppable now."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Nothing is unstoppable. Nothing is immovable. These are words for gods."

"I am a god!" screamed Grindelwald. He shot his wand and a jet of bright silver light sailed through the air toward Dumbledore. Dumbledore flicked his wand and the jinx deflected.

Undaunted, Gellert slashed his wand back and forth twice more, and Dumbledore reflected them just as easily. Thrusting his wand down, Grindelwald created a massive crack in the street stretching the distance from himself to Dumbledore. Smoke tendrils wafted out of the crack and assaulted Dumbledore.

Without even moving his wand a considerable amount, Dumbledore created a massive light shining around him, and the tendrils died. While Dumbledore was distracted though, Grindelwald was soaring through the air again, aiming himself at Dumbledore. Grindelwald cast jinx after jinx at his adversary until he was beyond him soaring away. Dumbledore waved his wand in a complicated gesture and a shop on the Ponte Vecchio stood up with crates of wares for arms and legs. The shop-giant threw its fruit at Grindelwald, obscuring his vision. Dumbledore waved his wand again and one of the brace beams of the bridge itself dislodged and waved itself in Grindelwald's direction.

Grunting in exertion, Grindelwald caught the beam on the tip of his wand, split it into five, transfigured each of those five beams into flaming blades and shot them like arrows at Dumbledore, all in an instant. Dumbledore waved his wand and the street before him arched up like a massive, stone inchworm and the flaming blades impaled themselves in the stonework like javelins. Dumbledore waved his wand again and the street slammed down, sending a wave of rock in Grindelwald's direction. Grindelwald stuck his wand out and they shattered.

More people had heard the commotion and were coming to the street now to watch, standing beside Augusta and Nicholas. "Keep away!" Dumbledore warned.

Grindelwald waved his wand in a massive stirring motion and the water in the river to his right began to recede. An instant later, a massive whale made up of water breached what remained of the river, bellowed and threw itself at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was powerless to stop the tide flowing over him like a tsunami. In a second, it froze solid, sealing him inside.

From within the solid ice structure, Albus could see everything magnified. The people watching the battle, unable to help. Albus could see all of their terrified faces. They were depending on him but Gellert couldn't be stopped. He was too powerful with the help of that wand.

There was one face in particular that stood out- Albus saw his old friend, Nicholas Flamel. He alone looked confident. It was as if he locked eyes with Albus, even though Albus was sure he was invisible in the ice.

It had been Nicholas who brought Albus here. Nicholas who saw the truth- that Albus had his feelings and couldn't trust himself near Gellert.

It had been Nicholas who had the confidence in Albus then. And it was Nicholas now.

Praying to muscle all the magical prowess within him, Dumbledore let loose a cataclysm of magical energy. The ice structure vanished in thin air.

Dumbledore slashed his wand in Grindelwald's direction and ropes shot out of the ground, binding Grindelwald where he was.

Dumbledore twisted his wand like turning a key in a lock. Grindelwald screamed like he was being tortured and the onlookers strained to see what Dumbledore could be doing. Grindelwald's right arm was pulling itself out of its socket. With a sickening crunch, the arm detached itself and the rope binding it dropped.

Grindelwald's arm sailed across the distance to Dumbledore and opened its hand, surrendering the Elder Wand to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore took the wand in his left hand and the arm sailed back and reattached itself seamlessly. Dumbledore pointed both wands at Grindelwald who collapsed to his knees. Dumbledore approached him, close enough to hear him speak.

"Albus?" he asked, pleading. "Please."

"I'm sorry Gellert," said Dumbledore, who looked up once more at Nicholas. "This is for the greater good."


End file.
